LA PRIMERA NOCHE
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Ha llegado el cumpleaños de Renesmee y va a recibir un regalo muy especial.
1. LA PRIMERA NOCHE

**BUENO, HE TENIDO CIERTOS PROBLEMILLAS CON ÉSTA HISTORIA. SE ME BORRÓ Y NO TENÍA GUARDADO EL FINAL, POR LO QUE TUBE QUE VOLVERLO A ESCRIBIR.**

**YA HABÍA TENIDO ÉSTA HISTORIA PUBLICADA, Y LAS PERSONAS QUE LA HABÍAS LEIDO, NOTAREIS CIERTOS CAMBIOS, ESPERO QUE NO HAYA SIDO PARA PEOR.**

**BUENO, PUES A VER SI OS GUSTA.**

* * *

Cuando el sol se marchó y la noche cayó, aproveché para salir a toda prisa de mi dormitorio. Había estado esperando un buen rato a que todo el mundo estuviera en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras, intentando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, llevaba los zapatos en la mano, ya que si no hubiera hecho bastante ruido andando con los tacones a esas horas de la noche. Todavía llevaba puesto el pijama, así que si me pillaban podía disimular. Podría hacerme la sonámbula o algo por el estilo.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta y puse la mano sobre el pomo para abrirla e irme, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Mierda! – exclamé por lo bajo. Cada vez veía más cerca el momento de que me pillaran.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y busqué rápidamente el teléfono. Por desgracia era inalámbrico y podría estar en cualquier parte. De repente lo vi, en la mesa, al lado del televisor. Salí corriendo, con los zapatos todavía en la mano, y cogí el teléfono en un rápido movimiento que me impresionó incluso a mi. Me llevé el teléfono al oído y me mantuve a la escucha. Oí unas voces hablando rápidamente que callaron a los pocos segundos. Intenté no respirar, pero no pude aguantar más y solté un bufido.

La línea se cortó y pude oír una voz conocida. Demasiado conocida.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Vuelve ahora mismo a la cama. – dijo Edward con tono de voz cortante. Parecía realmente enfadado.

Colgué el teléfono y fui corriendo hacia las escaleras, ya sin molestarme para no hacer ruido. En cuanto llegué al último escalón me di cuenta de que había alguien allí. Una figura con algo en la mano. Un teléfono.

- Sabes quien ha llamado? – dijo mi padre mirándome fijamente.

No respondí. No quería saberlo, aunque tenía una ligera idea.

- Era Alice. – me dijo sin pestañear.

_Mierda. Ya no me acordaba de ella. _Alice estaba de viaje junto a Bella, Esme y Rosalie. Una salida de chicas, había dicho Alice. _Y yo que soy? Un gato? _

- Me ha dicho que te había visto en una fiesta y me ha llamado por curiosidad, preguntándose extrañada como era que te había dejado salir. Y también quería que te dijera que ibas estupenda. Y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché sus palabras?

Sin esperar mi respuesta se apartó a un lado y señaló a la puerta de mi dormitorio.

- Castigada sin salir durante un mes. Y lo mismo se aplica a tus salidas con Jacob.

- Qué?! Eso no te lo crees ni tu! No voy a dejar de ver a Jacob. – dije en un repentino ataque de ira. – no podrás impedir que le vea, ni que vea a mis amigas.

- Claro que puedo y lo haré. Soy tu padre y harás lo que yo te diga.

Bajé la vista al suelo, mirando mis pies descalzos. Noté como mis ojos se humedecían. Dejé caer los zapatos al suelo y me fui corriendo hacia mi dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que la puerta se salió de una de las bisagras.

Me tiré sobre la cama y las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro. Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada con el fin de ahogar el llanto, aunque estaba segura de que mi padre estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en el interior de mi cuarto, gracias a su poder.

A los pocos minutos sentí un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

- Renesmee, ábreme, soy yo.

- No. – dije en un leve murmullo.

- Venga, vamos.

- No puedo.

- Porque?

- Se ha descolgado la puerta.

Me volví un poco, sacando la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y pude ver como unas manos sacaban la puerta de su sitio, entró en el dormitorio y volvió a poner bien la puerta en su sitio.

Volví a esconder rápidamente la cabeza y noté como la cama se hundía bajo el peso de mi visitante.

- Que ha pasado? – dijo pasando suavemente su fría mano por mi espalda.

- Es papa! Me ha prohibido ver a Jacob y a mis amigas._ Aunque me duele más lo de Jacob. No puedo estar más de un día sin verle, aunque sea a lo lejos._

- Porque?

Sin contestar, me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a Emmet a los ojos.

- Iba a fugarme. Pero solo por unas horas. Pensaba volver pronto.

- En pijama? – me preguntó mirándome con cara divertida.

- Era para disimular, idiota. – dije dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. _Que daño, siempre se me olvida que apenas nota nada cuando le pego y que la que acaba dolorida soy yo _- Tengo la ropa en el coche.

- Y como fue que te pilló mi adorado hermano? Te leyó la mente o algo?

- Alice le llamó y metió la pata.

- Bueno. Pero venga, cuenta, para que querías escaparte?

Miré a Emmet sorprendida. _A que viene tanto marujeo?_

- Que pasa?! – Exclamó al ver la expresión de mi rostro – es que no puedo interesarme por la vida de mi sobrina? si no quieres hablar, me voy. – dijo levantándose de la cama.

- No, Emmet. Quédate. – dije a la vez que me levantaba y sujetaba a Emmet por la muñeca.

Emmet se volvió y, al ver la expresión de desesperación en mi cara, volvió a sentarse en la cama y yo me acurruqué sobre su pecho.

- Solo quería salir una noche. Iba a ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigas. A tomar un helado. Ni siquiera tengo derecho a eso?

- Porque no se lo dijiste a Edward?

- Él nunca me deja hacer nada. Estoy todo el santo día metida en casa. Parezco una abuela.

- Edward solo quiere protegerte.

- De que?! De que el aire me despeine? De que una gota de lluvia me haga encoger, o que?

- Deberías hablar con él.

- No quiero. – dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y poniendo morros. Estaba a muy de poco de hacer una pataleta.

- Tengo una idea. – dijo de repente. Volvía a sonreír. Levanté la mirada y le miré a los ojos. Vi en ellos un brillo maquinador que me hizo estremecer. _A saber que loca idea se le ha ocurrido._

- Me da miedo preguntarte en que estás pensando.

- Renesmee, duerme un poco. Llamaré a tus amigas y les diré que te pusiste enferma. Mañana iremos a dar un paseo, de acuerdo?

- Vale. Gracias por todo. Buenas noches.

Emmet me dio un beso en la frente, se levantó de la cama y se marchó sacando el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama y, a los pocos minutos, me quedé dormida. Quien se hubiera imaginado que hablar de mis problemas con Emmet fuera tan relajante?

En cuanto amaneció, me desperté con la luz del sol, que esa mañana brillaba con fuerza.

Noté la presencia de alguien en la habitación. En cuanto capté y reconocí el olor escondí la cabeza bajo la almohada. Ese parecía ser mi nuevo refugio.

- Piensas pasarte todo el día con la cabeza ahí debajo? – dijo la dulce voz de la persona que más odiaba en ese momento.

No respondí. Con la cabeza todavía tapada, puse oír unos ligeros pasos salir de la habitación y el cerrar de la puerta tras de si. Pude oír como Emmet llegaba y hablaba con Edward sobre la excursión que íbamos a hacer, con la excusa de que no había comprado ningún regalo. _Regalo? Para que tenía que hacerme un regalo? Oh! Lo había olvidado._

Oí golpear la puerta y a alguien entrar.

- Venga pequeñaja, levanta.

Levanté un poco la almohada y me quedé mirando el bello rostro de Emmet.

- No se para que me tengo que levantar.

- Es que no sabes que día es hoy? – dijo Emmet, mirándome sonriente. – Hoy cumples la mayoría de edad. Venga va, que hoy…

- Nos vamos de excursión. – dije con voz cansada.

Vi que la expresión de Emmet cambiada de la alegría a la amargura. Me sentí culpable al instante. Me levanté corriendo de la cama y me lancé al cuello de mi tío, que me abrazó con sus gruesos brazos.

- Será genial. Pero no se si Edward dejará que me vaya. – dije fingiendo no haber oído la conversación que había tenido con mi padre hacía apenas un minuto en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Ya he hablado con él y está de acuerdo. Nos marcharemos después de comer, vale?

- Vale. Gracias!

Emmet me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

- Por cierto. Será mejor que llames a tus amigas. Le dije que en cuanto te despertaras las llamarías. Estaban preocupadas, ya que nunca antes habías enfermado.

- Gracias. – dije mientras Emmet cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio y yo me sentaba en la cama, con el teléfono en la mano, marcando el número de mi mejor amiga.

El teléfono no llegó a sonar dos veces, ya que contestó al instante.

- Renesmee. Oh dios mío, no sabes lo que preocupadas que estábamos. Como estás? Tu primo nos dijo que habías cogido la varicela. Por eso no hemos ido a verte aún.

- Que mi primo dijo que? - _Pero que historia se ha inventado el loco de Emmet? Y ahora que les digo yo?_ – mmm… no, no. No tengo la varicela. Esta mañana ya no tengo granitos. Creo que fue una reacción alérgica. Pero ya estoy bien.

- Genial. Hey, Ness, quieres que salgamos hoy para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Me voy con mis primos de excursión. Los he visto tan entusiasmados que no pude negarme.

- Oh.

- Pero puedo llamarte mañana y vemos que podemos hacer.

- Genial. Nos vemos!

- Si tu supieras… - dije una vez hube colgado el teléfono.

En ese momento oí unos gritos que venían del jardín. Me acerqué a la ventana y vi que los chicos estaban allí, jugando un partido de baloncesto. Carlisle y Emmet contra Edward y Jasper. _No podían haber formado peor los equipos. _Emmet no dejaba de quejarse a Carlisle porque Edward anticipaba todas sus jugadas. No pude evitar sonreír. En ese momento Edward se detuvo y miró hacia mi ventana. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos hasta que me alejé de la ventana y me escondí.

Decidí que era hora de ir a desayunar. Cogí mi neceser y me fui hacia el cuarto de baño, ya que necesitaba una buena ducha. Estuve bastante rato bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Era de lo más relajante. Iba a quedarme un rato más, pero oí la voz de Carlisle, llamándome. Me estaba buscando.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé bien con la toalla y me vestí con unos vaqueros y un top lila que dejaba al descubierto la zona del ombligo, que me había comprado Alice por mi cumpleaños, ya que sabía que no estaría en casa el día de hoy. Salí en busca de mi abuelo y le encontré en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

- Feliz cumpleaños pequeña – dijo a la vez que me abrazaba – bueno, deberé dejar de llamarte pequeña. Ya eres mayor. Bueno, relativamente.

- No hace falta. No me importa que me llames así.

- Bueno, que vas a hacer hoy?

- Me voy de excursión con Emmet. Nos vamos después de comer.

- Genial. Espero que os lo paséis bien.

- Abuelo, porque crees que mi padre nunca me deja hacer nada? Quiero decir, nunca me deja ir a ninguna parte.

- Solo quiere protegerte. Dale tiempo. – dijo pasando el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla.

- Ya estoy cansada. Creo que debería darme un poco de confianza.

- Edward confía en ti. Pequeña. No te preocupes, algún día de estos reaccionará.

- Ya.

- Voy a prepararte la comida. La dejaré en el microondas.

- Genial.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama mientras mi abuelo salía del cuarto, en dirección a su despacho. Me volví y miré por la ventana. Jasper y Emmet seguían jugando y decidí bajar y unirme. Necesitaba distraerme. Me puse las deportivas, corrí escaleras abajo y salí al jardín.

- Puedo jugar? – pregunté mientras recogía mi pelo en una cola alta.

- Claro. – dijo Emmet lanzándome el balón. – tú y Jasper contra mi y Edward. – dijo señalando a sus espaldas. Mi padre estaba sentado, recostado contra la pared. Por eso no le había visto desde la ventana. Edward se levantó y se situó al lado de Jasper, mientras que Emmet se acercó para marcarme.

- Preparada para perder? – dijo guiñándome un ojo y aproveché el momento de distracción para salir corriendo en dirección a la canasta y, cuando estaba a punto de tirar, me volví y le pasé el balón a Jasper, que estaba desmarcado ya que Edward y Emmet se había puesto delante de mí. Jasper lanzó y… triple!

Corrí hacia Jasper y chocamos nuestras manos.

Seguimos jugando durante media hora más, el marcador iba muy igualado.

- Renesmee, es hora de comer! – gritó mi abuelo Carlisle desde el interior de la casa.

- Venga. El desempate. El primero que marca gana. – dijo Emmet, que tenía el balón.

Emmet corrió hacia la canasta y le pasó el balón a Edward. Corrí hacia él y salté ante él en el momento en que lanzaba a canasta. Paré el balón, lancé y marqué.

- Toma! – dijo Jasper, abrazándome y alzándome del suelo.

- Venga Ness, ves a comer. – dijo Emmet cogiéndome de la mano e intentando ignorar a Jasper, que no dejaba de decirle que había perdido.

Entramos en la casa y me senté a la mesa, donde había un enorme plato de macarrones con queso.

- Al final no tendrás que recalentarlos. – dijo Carlisle desde lo alto de la escalera.

- Renesmee, come. Voy a preparar tu mochila. Tengo tu permiso para entrar en tu dormitorio y rebuscar en tu armario? – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

- Si. Haz lo que debas, pero no te pases. – dije correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y oí como rebuscaba por mi dormitorio. _Desastre. Solo a mi se me ocurre darle vía libre para rebuscar por mi cuarto. A saber que me encuentro cuando suba._

Comí como si alguien fuera a quitarme la comida y cuanto acabé y recogí la mesa me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Emmet bajaba por las escaleras con dos mochilas.

- Ten, tu bolsa. Nos vamos?

- Claro. Dame un momento.

Salí corriendo al jardín, donde encontré a Jasper y Edward hablando.

- Mmm. Nos marchamos. Nos vemos más tarde. – di un beso a Jasper en la mejilla y otro a Edward, que quedó visiblemente sorprendido. A pesar de todo era mi padre y no podía odiarle siempre.

Corrí hacia la salida, donde me esperaba Emmet montado en su nuevo jeep. Me subí y Emmet arrancó velozmente.

- A donde vamos?

- Vamos a un prado que hay cerca de aquí. Por allí hay un río. He pensado que podemos aprovechar el buen día que hace para darnos un baño.

- Hace mucho que no voy a darme un baño.

- Por eso pensé que te gustaría. Allí comeremos algo, bueno, tú comerás algo y bueno, podemos aprovechar para dar una vuelta por el bosque.

- Me parece un plan estupendo. – contesté sinceramente. _Aunque me gustaría poder ver a Jacob hoy._

Llegamos al camino que daba al prado en quince minutos. Bajemos del coche y caminamos otros treinta minutos, a paso humano, admirando la belleza del bosque. Brillaba el sol con fuerza y todos los animalitos salieron de su escondite. Observé embobada la naturaleza que nos rodeaba hasta llegar al río.

- Guau. – exclamé, viendo una cascada que daba al río. – me encanta éste sitio.

- Me gusta que te guste.

- Gracias – dije abrazándole – me encanta tu regalo.

- Renesmee, pequeña, éste no es tu regalo. – dijo separándome de él. – tu regalo está a punto de llegar. – dijo con mirada pícara.

- Que quieres decir? – pregunté sorprendida. _Que más puede haber?_

Emmet no contestó. Miré hacia donde dirigía su mirada y sentí un escalofrío. Había alguien más allí. Una persona que conocía muy bien. La persona con la que deseaba pasar ese día.

- Jacob? Que haces aquí?

- Sorpresa! – dijo sonriendo y mirando a Emmet.

- Renesmee, aquí tienes mi regalo. Feliz cumpleaños. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de nosotros. – vendré a buscarte a las nueve.

En ese momento me quedé paralizada. Que significaba todo eso?

- Renesmee, estás bien? Pareces ausente.

- Solo estoy sorprendida. Es que no me esperaba esto. Mi padre me castigó sin poder verte.

- Por eso me llamó Emmet. Me dijo que viniera aquí si quería verte por tu cumpleaños. Y aquí estoy.

- Debo agradecerle que se juegue la piel.

- Yo también.

Jacob de acercó a mi y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas. El calor de su piel consiguió estremecerme.

- Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee – Jacob acercó su cara a la mía y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con suavidad, con un leve movimiento que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, haciendo que el bello se me pusiera de punta. – Estás bien? – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Estoy mejor que bien. Deseaba que llegara éste momento.

- Yo también. Por cierto, Emmet me dijo que había traído algo para nosotros.

Nos agachemos y cada uno miró en una mochila. En la mochila de Emmet había una manta y unas velas y en la mía había un poco de comida.

Jacob se levantó, con la manta en la mano, y vi como la estiraba por el suelo y se sentaba en ella. Dio unos golpecitos a su lado, invitándome a que me sentara a su lado. Me senté, pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros y nos dejamos caer suavemente hasta quedarnos tumbados.

- Creo que éste es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. – dije abrazándome a su cintura.

Jacob no dijo nada, solo me dio un breve beso en los labios.

- Te quiero – dije en un susurro.

- Yo también. Siempre te he querido.

- Lo se.

- Pero… - Jacob parecía intuir lo que iba a decirle.

- Nada, déjalo. – no pude decírselo, me daba vergüenza.

- Dímelo.

- No. Me da vergüenza.

- A ti nada te da vergüenza. Que ocurre?

- Nada – dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos. Sentía que me estaba poniendo como un tomate.

Jacob sacó su brazo de debajo de mi cabeza y se deshizo de mi abrazo. Me destapé la cara y vi a Jacob sobre mí. No dije nada, pero noté como mi corazón iba cada vez a más velocidad. Jacob se fue acercando cada vez más. Noté su ardiente cuerpo sobre el mío. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre, donde se detuvo.

- Ocurre algo? – pregunté preocupada.

- No. Es que tengo un pequeño problema.

- Cual?

- Esta camiseta que llevas. No me gusta.

- Ah no?

- No. Creo que deberías deshacerte de ella. – dijo subiendo mi camiseta y sacándola por mi cabeza.

Comencé a reír. Realmente me habían preocupado sus palabras. Puse mis manos sobre su rostro y lo acerqué al mío, comenzando a besarle con pasión. Jacob se acercó más a mí y comencé a quitarle la camiseta con rapidez.

- Te quiero Renesmee Cullen.

- Yo también te quiero Jacob Black.

- Estás segura de esto? – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Si, lo estoy.

Besé de nuevo sus dulces labios mientras sentía una de sus ardientes manos acariciar mi cuerpo.

Bajé mis manos hasta el botón de sus vaqueros y lo desabroché.

- Jacob, estos pantalones tuyos…

- Que les ocurre? – preguntó Jake. Obviamente, siguiéndome el rollo.

- No me gustan. Creo que deberíamos tirarlos.

- En serio? – dijo recorriendo mi cuello, dándome suaves besos que hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

-Si.

De repente, Jacob se puso en pie y me tendió su mano, para ayudarme a levantarme. Tomé su mano y también me puse en pie.

Jake bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de mis vaqueros, y los fue bajando lentamente, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con los suyos. Nos quedamos los dos en ropa interior y nos quedamos mirándonos.

- Nos damos un baño? – dijo Jacob de repente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su ardiente mano.

- Ahora? – pregunté extrañada. _A que viene esto? Tan bien que iba la cosa y ahora… aaahh. Entiendo._ – claro, porque no? – dije cuando vi por donde iba.

Jake se acercó a la orilla del río y se tiró de cabeza. En cuanto salió a la superficie, se acercó de nuevo a la orilla y alzó sus brazos. Me acerqué, me tomó por la cintura y me metió con delicadeza dentro del agua, quedando frente a él.

Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y comenzó a besarme. Primero con suavidad, pero pronto empezamos a besarnos con pasión, rozando nuestras lenguas, sintiendo su sabor, mientras llevaba sus manos a mi espalda y comenzó a desabrochar mi sujetador y lo lanzó al prado, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba uno de mis pechos, haciendo que me estremeciera de placer.

Llevé mis manos hacia la goma de sus calzoncillos y los fui bajando lentamente.

No dejó de besarme y acariciarme mientras yo misma me iba quitando mis braguitas, lanzándolas hacia donde estaba toda nuestra ropa.

Acerqué mi cuerpo al de Jake, sintiendo su calor, sus caricias, sus labios, su lengua… me abracé con todas mis fuerzas, arañando su espalda. No pude evitar un gemido de placer al sentirle introducirse en mí.

* * *

- Renesmee, vamos. Emmet va a llegar y nos va a pillar. – dijo Jake, dándome la espalda, a punto para salir del agua.

Nadé hasta él y le abracé por la espalda.

- Ahora no, Ness.

- Vaya, yo que solo quería darte un beso. – dije con voz apenada, soltándome y con la intención de irme nadando hacia la orilla.

Jake se volvió rápidamente y me sujetó por la cintura. Me besó suavemente durante unos pocos segundos y palmeó mi trasero.

- Venga, va. A vestirse.

Jake salió del agua y tendió sus manos para ayudarme a salir.

Fuimos en busca de nuestra ropa, que estaba desperdigada por el suelo, y Jake comenzó a vestirme, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

- Se vestirme sola. Venga, vístete tu también.

Jake se alejó de mi con una sonrisa y se vistió, mientras yo recogía las cosas y las guardé en la mochila.

A los pocos minutos, una figura se fue acercando a nosotros, hasta que alcancé a ver que se trataba de Emmet.

- Como ha ido? – dijo mirándonos a ambos con una sonrisa. Obviamente, se había dado cuenta de que ambos estábamos mojados por haber salido hacía apenas unos minutos del agua, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Muy bien. – dijimos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo. – Gracias por todo, Emmet. Te debo una. – dijo Jake, antes de volverse hacia mi.

- Tenlo en cuenta. – le respondió.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y Jake se marchó.

- Bueno, espero que haya ido todo bien. – dijo mientras caminábamos por el mismo camino que esa tarde.

- Claro. Gracias por todo tío Em.

- Cualquier cosa porque mi sobrina sea feliz.

- Ahora tendré que comprarte algo por tu cumpleaños. – dije sonriendo.

- Si. Va a ser difícil superar esto. – dijo riendo a carcajadas. – Como se entere tu padre, me mata.

- Entonces mejor que no le digamos nada. – ya habíamos llegado al coche.

Entremos y Emmet condujo rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta del garaje, donde había un coche que esa mañana no estaba.

Entramos en la casa y vi que estaba toda la familia en el salón. Alice, Rosalie, Esme y mamá había vuelto.

Las cuatro avanzaron hacia mí y me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, felicitándome y diciendo lo que me habían echado de menos durante esos días que habían pasado fuera.

- Vamos, Ness, esto hay que celebrarlo. – dijo Alice, tendiéndome una gran bolsa, donde supuse que habría ropa.

- Disculpadme, pero estoy cansada. Podríamos celebrarlo mañana?

- Claro. – dijo mamá, besándome en la frente. – te acompaño.

Subimos las dos, abrazadas, dejando atrás a la familia y entramos en mi dormitorio.

Me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama. Mamá me tapó con delicadeza y besó mi frente de nuevo.

- Buenas noches Ness.

- Buenas noches, mamá.

Al mismo tiempo que Bella cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida al instante.

No pude evitar recordar y soñar lo que había ocurrido con Jake esa misma noche. Mi primera noche, mi primera vez.

De repente un fuerte gruñido, que provenía del dormitorio de al lado, me despertó de mi dulce sueño, asustándome. Sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de ese gruñido.

- Mierda! La que se va a armar.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Venga, va, dejad algún revew. Sabéis que normalmente no los pido, pero es que me gustaría saber cuanta gente ha leído la historia.**

**Podéis dejar un mensaje en blanco si queréis, jejeje.**

**Bss.**

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**_**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*****__**La primera noche**_**. **_(Renesmee y Jacob) _ONE SHOT.


	2. REACCIONES

**BUENOS DÍAS!! BUENO, COMO MÁS DE UNA PERSONA ME HA SUJERIDO QUE PODRÍA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA PARA VER LA REACCION DE EDWARD, PUES AQUÍ ESTOY.**

**SI SOY SINCERA, ESCRIBÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN CUANDO RECIBÍ EL PRIMER REVEW DICIENDOME QUE CONTINUARA, PERO DECIDÍ ESPERAR A VER SI A ALGUIEN MÁS LE INTERESABA UNA CONTINUACIÓN. ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAR.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: éstos personajes no em pertenecen, solo la trama.**

* * *

Me levanté corriendo de la cama y me puse detrás de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que alguien empezó a golpearla.

- Renesmee, soy yo, abre – dijo la voz de Emmet.

Abrí la puerta y le dejé entrar.

- Ponte detrás de la puerta – susurré a Emmet, poniéndome otra vez detrás de la puerta, con Emmet a mi lado, riendo a carcajadas – se puede saber de que te ríes? – dije enojada. _Mi padre a punto de venir a por mi y éste descojonándose vivo._

- Dime que he ganado.

- Que? Mierda!

Unos fuertes golpes movieron la puerta de su sitio, haciendo que Emmet y yo tuviéramos que hacer más fuerza para mantener la puerta cerrada.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, abre la puerta! – gritó mi padre sin cesar en su intento de abrir la puerta.

- No voy a abrir! Y no me llames así! Soy Nessie! – dije levantando la voz, al igual que mi padre.

- Abre!

- No! Si no te calmas, no!

- Estoy calmado – dijo bajando la voz, fingiendo calma, pero a mi no me engañaba.

- Ja! Mientes! Emmet, deja de reírte.

- Haz el favor de abrir la puerta Renesmee. – dijo Edward, ya sin golpear la puerta. – Solo quiero hablar.

No contesté. Miré a Emmet, que ya había dejado de reírse pero aun sonreía.

- Creo que debería enfrentarme a él.

- Como? – dije sorprendida. _A que venía eso?_

- Ha venido a por mi, no a por ti. Al menos de momento. – dijo separándose de la puerta. – pero antes dime una cosa.

- Que?

- He ganado, verdad?

- Como no te calles, lo que te vas a ganar es una buena paliza. – dije. Ahora era yo la que sonreía. Tenía una idea.

- Tú no puedes conmigo.

- Yo no, pero Rosalie si. Si se entera de que me has "ayudado"… - dije haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos - … a que Jacob y yo… bueno, ya sabes. Como se entere, vas a cobrar.

- No te atreverás…. – dijo con aire dolido, como si fuera un niño a punto de ser descubierto por un chivatazo.

- Yo no diré nada. Con el espectáculo que está armando mi padre, seguro que se entera de algo.

- Lo negaré todo.

- Adelante – dije reiterándome de la puerta, preparándome para abrirla. – pero como me metas a mi y a Jake en esto… te enteras.

- Ya…

- Adelante, abre. – dije retirándome de la puerta y me acerqué a la ventana, intentando no pensar en nada. Emmet me miró y me guiñó un ojo, con una media sonrisa, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Abrí la ventana y, en cuanto vi que Emmet iba a abrir la puerta, salté y aterricé suavemente cobre el suelo del jardín.

Oí un montón de gritos por parte de Edward, acusando a Emmet y de Emmet, intentando defenderse, mientras yo corría a meterme dentro de mi coche, pero el Mercedes de mamá bloqueaba la salida.

Cogí la ropa que aun tenía mi coche, de la noche anterior, cuando mi padre me pilló intentando fugarme, y la metí en el Mercedes.

- Uff – exclamé al ver que las llaves estaban puestas. – siempre tan confiada, Bella.

Arranqué el coche con rapidez y me marché hacia la carretera que llevaba a la casa de Jacob, a pocos quilómetros de allí. Ya no vivía en la reserva, se había mudado junto a nosotros a Canadá y ahora vivía a las afueras del pueblo, en una pequeña casita, cerca de las cataratas del Niagra. Debía avisar a Jacob antes de que…

- Mierda! – una cabeza asomaba por la ventanilla del copiloto. Unos rizos rubios asomaban, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

Detuve el coche en seco y me mantuve detenida los pocos segundos que Jasper tardó en meterse en el coche.

- Que haces tú aquí? – pregunté desviando la vista de la carretera y miré su rostro. – Te pasa algo? Pareces triste.

- Como has podido hacerlo? – dijo dolido, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

- Debía huir y avisar a Jake.

- No, eso no.

- Entonces? _No entiendo nada. Se referirá al hecho de que haya "robado" el coche de mi madre?_

- Acabo de perder mi moto. Era una apuesta segura.

- Como? _Ahora si que no entiendo nada. Que moto?_

- Aun no he ido a buscarla a la tienda y ya es de Emmet.

- No me lo puedo creer… - ahora entendía.

- Ni yo… - su voz seguía sonando dolida pero en su rostro se había dibujado una tímida sonrisa.

- Jasper! Como habéis podido apostar sobre algo tan importante para mi? – ahora la que estaba dolida era yo. Realmente dolida.

Miré de nuevo hacia la carretera y no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Una sensación de frío recorrió mi rostro. Jasper secaba mis lágrimas, a la vez que iban saliendo más.

- Ya hemos llegado. Para el coche o nos estrellaremos contra la casa de…

Detuve el coche con suavidad y salí de él, dejando atrás a Jasper.

Antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta, Jacob salió de la casa, mirándome extrañado. Primero a mí, y después a Jasper, que había salido del coche y se había acercado hasta ponerse a mi lado.

- Jacob, Edward lo sabe y pronto vendrá hacia aquí, creo.

- Gracias Jasper.

- Me quedaré por aquí para calmarlo un poco.

- No hace falta.

- Te aseguro que si. – dijo antes de marcharse de nuevo hacia el coche, se sentó sobre el capó y se quedó esperando a que sucediera algo.

- Puedo pasar? – dije sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara.

Noté su ardiente mano en mi espalda y un leve empujón hacia el interior de la casa.

Jacob me llevó hacia el salón y me sentó en el sofá. Él hizo lo mismo a mi lado. Puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, rodeando su cintura, sintiendo su calor.

- Como se ha enterado tu padre de…

- Soñé con ello y… bueno… lo vio. – dije sin mirarlo a la cara. _Que vergüenza._

- Entiendo. Bueno, afrontaré las consecuencias de mis actos – dijo con voz firme. – solo me queda pedirte algo.

No contesté, me estaba asustando. Nunca le había oído hablar con tanta seriedad. No podía imaginarme lo que estaba a punto de pedirme.

Me sujetó por la barbilla y levantó mi cara hasta quedar mirándonos a los ojos.

- Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Como?!

- Si! – gritó una voz familiar desde el exterior de la casa, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Jacob.

- Te amo y me gustaría pasar toda mi vida junto a ti.

- Yo también te amo…

- Nessie, se que no crees en el matrimonio, pero… - puse un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar.

- Si quiero.

- De verdad? – parecía sorprendido.

- Si.

- Vuelvo a tener moto! – gritó Jasper de nuevo.

Jacob y yo sonreímos, acercando nuestros rostros, sellando nuestro compromiso con un apasionado beso.

- Edward, tranquilo – oí que decía la voz de Jasper. Ya no había alegría en su voz, sino nervios y ¿miedo?

Jacob y yo nos pusimos en pie y fuimos hacia la puerta, poniéndonos tras ella, pero no se oyó ningún sonido, ni siquiera golpeó la puerta.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar y me di cuenta de que era el de Jake, ya que yo aun llevaba el pijama puesto, lo cual hizo que me ruborizara.

- Si, ahora salgo pero, por favor, cálmate.

Jake colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a salir, pero pegué mi espalda a la puerta.

- No vayas. – supliqué.

- No pasará nada. Solo vamos a hablar.

- Voy contigo.

- No.

- Si. – dije cogiendo su mano. – necesito tu móvil.

Cogí el móvil de Jake y llamé a mi padre, debía pedirle mi ropa. Al contrario de lo que creí, aceptó y dejó mi ropa, que había traído en el coche de Bella, ante la puerta.

Jake abrió, me dio la ropa y salió al exterior. Antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta, pude ver que allí estaba la familia al completo.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí al exterior.

Allí estaban todos, en silencio, mirándome mientras me acercaba a Jake y cogía su mano.

- Renesmee, Nessie, explícate. – dijo Edward – he hablado con Emmet, pero no me ha querido decir nada. A que venía ese sueño? Dime que realmente no sucedió. – dijo en tono suplicante. – por favor.

- El sueño venía a que amo a Jake y, bueno… - no supe como continuar. Tampoco sabía si Jacob quería que contara lo sucedido entre nosotros hacia unas pocas horas.

- Edward, Nessie me ha contado su sueño, y lo que viste. Eso es exactamente lo que sucedió.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – dijo acercándose a nosotros, y no fue el único. Rosalie y Bella estaban a su lado, con los dientes al descubierto.

- Le he pedido a Renesmee que se casara conmigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – ahora fue Rosalie la que levantó la voz, en un grito desgarrador que consiguió asustarme.

Abracé con fuerza a Jacob, como si ello fuera a protegerme de mi familia cuando volviéramos a casa.

- Que has respondido, Renesmee? – dijo Emmet, pero Rosalie le echó una mirada que hizo que se callara de golpe.

- Jasper tiene moto nueva. – le dije a modo de respuesta.

- Que? Pero si no crees en el matrimonio! – exclamó Alice, acercándose a mis padres. _Así que ella también está metida en el ajo, conocía la apuesta. Ya me las veré con ella más tarde._

- Ahora si. Junto a Jacob si.

Todos parecieron entender que había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio.

Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a nosotros y nos abrazaron, susurrando un "felicidades chicos". Todos hicieron lo mismo, excepto mis padres, Rosalie y Emmet, aunque él si quería acercarse a nosotros.

Jacob entró en la casa y todos le acompañaron, incluso Emmet, que logró marcharse del lado de mi tía. Me quedé sola ante mis padres y Rosalie.

- No decís nada?

- Esto es lo que realmente quieres? – dijo Bella, acercándose y tomó mi mano.

- Si, amo a Jacob desde hace tiempo, ya lo sabes. Aunque no seré completamente feliz si no aceptáis mi decisión.

- Solo queremos que seas feliz, Renesmee.

- Lo soy, papá.

- De acuerdo. – dijo derrotado. – aunque debo pedirte una cosa. No pienses en ello en mi presencia.

No pude evitar reír ante sus palabras. Solté la mano de mi madre y me lancé al cuello de Edward.

- Gracias papi. Te quiero. – dije a su oído.

Me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y así me llevó, en brazos, hacia el interior de la casa, junto a mi prometido.

Mí prometido… Jacob… tan guapo, tan cariñoso, tan…

- Renesmee!! – exclamó Edward, dejándome bruscamente en el suelo, al lado de Jake.

- Perdón.

* * *

**Espero no haber decepcionado. Voy a hacer algo que no suelo hacer, pedir revés, aunque solo dejéis un mensaje en blanco. Me gustaría saber cuanta gente a leído la historia.**

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _ONE SHOT.


	3. LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama sí.**

Al fin, mis padres, mis tíos y mis abuelos decidieron marcharse a casa, dejándome a solas con mi Jacob, aunque papá me advirtió que tenía que estar en casa en una hora. Le entendí. Era media noche y no eran horas de andar por ahí. Me despedí de ellos en la puerta y cuando les vi alejarse, cerré la puerta y fui en busca de Jacob, que estaba sentado en una de las butacas de su salón.

- Al fin. – dijo Jacob.

- Pensé que no se marcharían nunca. – dije avanzando hacia él.

- Bueno, a tu tía se la han tenido que llevar a rastras. – dijo Jacob sonriendo. – Ha sido divertido.

Rosalie, a pesar de conocer la situación, se resistía a aceptar la ahora oficial relación entre Jacob y yo. Incluso estando prometidos.

- Jacob, no te pases. – no me gustaba nada las disputas entre mi tía y mi chico. – Pero no pensemos más en ellos. Pensemos en nosotros.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, con el vestido arremangado hasta la cintura, empezando a acariciar su pecho.

- Ness, que haces? – dijo Jacob sujetando mis manos.

- Creo que es obvio.

- No creo que sea buena idea. – dijo Jacob, aunque sus ojos me decían todo lo contrario. No dejaba de mirar el pronunciado escote de mi vestido.

- Porque? Estamos prometidos, no? – me solté de sus manos y empecé a desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones, pero volvió a sujetarme por las muñecas.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar a la boda.

- Que? Porque?

- Porque… es que…

- Ya, entiendo. – me levanté de encima de él y me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa. – Quieres hacerle la pelota a mi padre, verdad?

- No es eso. – Jacob se puso de pie y no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta. Él se dio cuenta y se puso un cojín sobre su entrepierna, ya que estaba bastante empalmado. – Ness, esto no…

- Ya, en realidad si que quieres. – dije sonriendo. No podía evitarlo. Me encantaba ver que estaba así por mí. - Como yo decía, es por hacer la pelota. Me voy a casa. – me levanté de la silla y fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir me volví para mirarle. – Y ahora, vas a tener que aliviarte tu solito.

Dejé atrás a Jacob y me fui. No me di prisa en volver a casa, y llegué al cabo de media hora. Toda mi familia estaba en el salón y, en cuanto entré, todos se me quedaron mirando.

- Llegas pronto. – dijo Emmett, parecía triste.

- Como van las apuestas? – dije yendo hacia las escaleras. – Papá?

- He ganado yo. – dijo son una media sonrisa. – Y estoy orgulloso de Jacob. Ahora me cae un poquito mejor.

- Pues vete a hacerle compañía. – dije un poco enfadada.

Bueno, en realidad, estaba muy enfadada, y la puerta de mi habitación fue testigo, cuando la cerré de golpe y cayó al pasillo. Me dejé caer sobre la cama, sin molestarme en cambiarme de ropa y me puse a jugar con mi PSP, jugando a Underworld (**No se si existe el juego, pero pongamos que si, para que nuestra protagonista se desahogue.) **En ese momento, necesitaba pegar a algunos licántropos y vampiros, ya que en la realidad lo tenía un poco crudo.

- Cariño, puedo entrar?

- Claro que si. – dije sin dejar de jugar, aunque me eché a un lado en la cama y le dejé un sitio.

- Renesmee, estás enfadada? – dijo mi madre acariciando mi brazo.

- Claro que si.

- Porque Jacob no ha querido intimar contigo?

Puse la partida en pausa y miré a mi madre. Estaba triste.

- Claro que no. Eso es una chorrada. – dejé la consola a un lado y me abracé a mi madre. – Estoy enfadada por que mi vida está rodeada de apuestas sobre mí, mi prometido y nuestra vida sexual.

- Ugh. – dijo mi madre. Estaba claro que le incomodaba el tema.

- Perdona, pero es que… confío en ti y quiero contarte mis cosas.

- Y te lo agradezco, hija. – me devolvió el abrazo y nos tumbamos juntas en la cama. – que ha pasado en casa de Jacob?

Me acerqué más a ella y le hablé al oído, esperando que nadie más nos oyera, salvo mi padre, que estaba escuchando a través de mi mente. Cuando terminé la explicación, me abracé a su cintura y me quedé dormida, sintiendo las caricias de mi madre en mi brazo.

- Cariño, despierta.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi abuelo Carlisle. Estaba arrodillado al lado de mi cama, acariciando mi mejilla. Sonreí, pero no me moví.

- Tu tía Alice insiste en que bajes a abrir tu regalo, ya que ayer no te lo pudo dar. Y, de paso, puedes abrir los nuestros. – dijo sonriendo.

- Yo no quería ningún regalo. Ya lo sabéis.

- Cariño, es Alice. Ya la conoces. – dijo con una triste sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. – Venga, antes de que suba y te lleve ella a bajo. Va a ser peor, ya lo sabes.

- De acuerdo. Dadme diez minutos. Necesito una ducha.

- De acuerdo. – besó mi frente con un cálido beso y se marchó.

Sabía que si Alice venía a buscarme, me llevaría en pijama, que no se como lo llevaba puesto, ya que yo no me lo había puesto, y empezaría a hacer fotos. Tendría que vestirme un poco decente, así que me levanté de la cama, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con un veraniego vestido blanco con flores violetas, unas chancletas también de color violeta y me dejé el pelo suelto.

Bajé al salón y lo encontré decorado con globos y ramos de flores de múltiples colores. Tal y como había imaginado, Alice me hizo varias fotos al bajar el último escalón.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritaron todos. – Aunque vayamos con un día de retraso, espero que disfrutes de la fiesta que te hemos preparado. – dijo mi abuela, cogiéndome de la mano.

- No me importa. Solo importa que estemos todos aquí. – dije abrazándola. _Bueno, todos menos Jacob, pero no puedo exigir que venga. Además, sigo enfadada con él._

Miré de reojo a mi padre y vi que me miraba con cara rara. _Deja de escuchar si no quieres oír lo que estoy pensando._

- No puedo. – susurró, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta.

Jasper y Alice me regalaron un vestido, un par de pantalones, dos blusas y tres pares de zapatos, uno para cada conjunto.

Los abuelos me compraron un billete de avión para Los Ángeles. Bueno, eran dos billetes, aunque había una nota que ponía que no pensara en ello. _Gracias abuelos._

Rosalie me regaló un colgante precioso, como el que tenían ella y Alice, y una colección de libros que hacía tiempo que ansiaba tener.

Mi madre me regaló un álbum con fotos de la familia; mi abuela René, el abuelo Charlie, ella de pequeña, yo con el abuelo, con mis padres y con el resto de la familia y con Jacob. Había muchas fotos mías y de Jacob.

- Gracias. – dije cuando todos íbamos hacia la cocina. – Me encantan. Todos.

- Bueno, Emmett y Edward no te han regalado nada. – dijo Alice.

- Emmett ya me dio ayer su regalo. – dije sentándome en la mesa y bebiendo un baso de sangre. – Y papá… bueno. Su regalo y el de mamá es el mismo, no? – dije distraídamente, sabiendo que no era así.

- Te daré tu regalo en un rato. – dije mi padre.

Había ocho vasos más encima de la mesa y todos se lo bebieron de un trago. Había una enorme tarta de unos tres quilos, de chocolate con fresas naturales. Me comí la miad de un tirón. Emmett acercó su mano a Jasper, y éste dejó un billete en su mano.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Estaba hasta las narices de tanta apuesta. Me levanté de la mesa y, con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño, salí de la cocina y me fui al jardín.

Obviamente, todos se dieron cuenta de que me había ido de la casa, pero ninguno de ellos me siguió. Me tumbé sobre el césped y cerré los ojos, sintiendo la brisa acariciar mi rostro y jugar con mi pelo. Oía como hablaban todos en la cocina. Mamá les estaba echando la bronca a Jasper y Emmett y les pidió que, si hacían alguna apuesta, no me lo restregaran por la cara. Sonreí cuando los dos se disculparon.

Empezaron a planear salir de caza en tres días. Me sorprendió oír que se iban todos. _Y con quien me voy a quedar yo?_

- Se puede? – dijo la voz de la única persona que lograba que me temblaran las rodillas.

- Como quieras. – dije sin abrir los ojos al momento, pero cuando lo hice, vi a Jacob sentado a mi lado.

- Perdona lo de anoche.

- No. Perdóname tú. – me senté y Jacob me cogió de ambas manos. – Fui una cría comportándome de esa forma. Pero entiende que yo me enamoré de ti, el Jacob gracioso, simpático, amable y descarado, que le daba igual como hablarle a mi padre, no del que hace todo lo que puede por agradarle.

- Lo se. Pero no lo hago por agradarle, lo hago por respeto a su forma de ser. Ya sabes que tiene ciento y pico años.

- Ya. Te agradezco el detalle, pero…

- Oye, Ness. Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Es que me han montado una fiesta de cumpleaños. – dije señalando a la casa.

- Tu padre me llamó y me dijo que viniera. Supongo que podemos ir a dar un paseo.

- Que mi padre hizo qué? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Jacob se puso en pie, me levantó del suelo y nos marchamos de los terrenos de la casa. Paseamos un buen rato, en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la casa de Jacob. En cuanto entramos, Jacob comenzó a besarme.

Quise resistirme, pero como iba a poder hacerlo cuando sus ardientes labios iban bajando por mi cuello. Nos tumbamos en el sofá, Jacob encima de mí, levantando mi vestido, besando mis muslos.

- Aun no nos hemos casado. – conseguí decir, sintiendo como bajaba mis braguitas.

- Quieres que espere? – dijo mirándome, sonriendo.

- No. – _rotundamente no._

- Quieres que haga esto? – empezó a darme breves besos por la parte interna de mis muslos, acercándose peligrosamente a mi humedad.

- Si.

Sentí su lengua recorrerme, pero volvió a subir sus labios hasta los míos y seguimos besándonos.

- Anoche me dejaste fatal. – dijo empezando a besar mis pechos a través del vestido.

- Tú te lo buscaste.

- Lo se.

- Pero hoy si que puedo aliviarte yo. – dije empezando a acariciar el bulto de su pantalón.

Le bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos y no tardé en sentirle en mí.

- Parece que tienes prisa. – dije moviéndome al mismo ritmo que él.

- Tu padre me dio media hora para estar contigo.

- Y pretendes… estar… media… hora así? – dije sintiendo que no podía hablar.

- Todo el tiempo que me dejes.

En realidad, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos, pero se que no nos detuvimos hasta que nuestros móviles comenzaron a sonar. En mi móvil, era tío Emmett y en el de Jacob era mi padre.

Nos dio el tiempo justo a vestirnos cuando empezaron a llamar a la puerta. Jacob fue a abrir mientras que yo me fui corriendo a la cocina para disimular. Salí al salón comiéndome una bolsa de patatas onduladas, mis favoritas. Mi padre se me quedó mirando sorprendido, Jacob miró la bolsa que llevaba en mis manos y Emmett comenzó a reír.

- Te ha dado hambre el ejercicio? – dijo empezando a reír a carcajadas.

- Un poco de respecto! – dijo mi padre dándole un puñetazo a su hermano en todo el hombro. – Que es mi hija!

- Como si no supieras lo que han venido a hacer.

Otro puñetazo y no alcanzó a darle un tercero porque Emmett se apartó.

No dije nada en ningún momento. Seguí comiendo mientras los tres hablaban, hasta que volví a oír a Emmett reír a carcajada limpia.

- Podríais por lo menos recoger la ropa. – dijo mi padre, que me miraba directamente a mí.

Miré a Emmett y vi que le daba a Jacob una pequeña pieza de ropa. Inmediatamente, me toqué el culo y me di cuenta de que no me había puesto mis braguitas.

- Dadme eso! – exclamé soltando la bolsa de patatas y me lancé sobre la espalda de mi tío, que empezó a correr por el salón, alejándome de Jacob y mis bragas.

- Por el amor de Dios! – exclamó mi padre antes de salir de la casa.

Emmett me dejó en el suelo, pero en ningún momento dejó de reír.

- No tiene gracia.

- Claro que si.

- Jacob, dame mis bragas. – dije yendo hacia él, pero se alejó de mí y se las guardó en el bolsillo. – dejad de comportaros como críos.

- Nos vamos! – gritó mi padre desde el exterior.

Me rendí y salí de la casa, ignorando a Jacob, que intentó darme un beso, cubriéndome con la mano tanto el trasero como la parte delantera, ya que no estaba segura de que el vestido no se transparentara. Me metí en el asiento trasero del coche y vi que había una bolsita.

- Que es esto? – le dije a mi padre, que aun no se había metido en el coche.

- Alice creyó que lo necesitarías.

Emmett llegó al lado del coche y ambos me dieron la espalda. Abrí la bolsa y vi unas braguitas blancas de encaje. Había una nota: intenta conservar tu ropa interior. Sino, un día de éstos te quedarás sin prometido.

Me sonrojé al leer la nota. Me puse las braguitas como pude y golpeé el cristal indicando que ya podían entrar en el coche. Mi padre se puso al volante, y condujo con tranquilidad todo el camino.

- Aun no lo entiendo. – murmuré.

- El qué? – dijo Emmett.

- Que las dos veces que habéis llamado a Jacob ha sido para que me acostara con él, ya que estaba claro que eso era lo que iba a pasar. Es alguna indirecta o qué?

De repente, el coche se salió de la carretera y pegó un frenazo antes de detenerse en la cuneta.

- Que llamaste expresamente a Jacob para que se acostase con mi pequeña?

_Emmett está muerto._

**Que os ha parecido? **

**Si, vuelve a haber sexo entre nuestros protagonistas, pero continúa habiendo el plato de cada día en la familia Cullen: las apuestas, aunque esta vez entre más gente, y ciertos personajes que se meten en líos debido a las mismas apuestas.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión?**

**Creéis que merece la pena que continúe con las historia?**

**Besitos!**


	4. DECISIONES

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Salí a toda prisa del coche y me alejé corriendo varios metros antes de que mi padre saliera del mismo y los estampara contra un árbol, con mi tío Emmett aun dentro.

- Papá, detente! – grité, pero fue como si le hubiera hablado al asfalto.

- Edward, creo que exageras. – Emmett salió del coche. Bueno, del amasijo de hierro en que se había convertido el Volvo de mi padre. – Yo no llamé a Jacob para que se acostara. Le llamé para que pudieran pasar la tarde juntos.

- Aun sabiendo que Renesmee estaba castigada sin verle. – dijo empezando a alzar la voz. Pocas veces le había visto así de enfadado. Estaba como hacía unas horas. Cuando descubrió, a través de mis sueños, que había hecho el amor con Jacob.

- Estás siendo un exagerado. Como pretendes que no se vean durante un mes, cuando sabes muy bien que ambos lo pasan mal? Sobre todo tu hija. – dijo señalándome.

Emmett tenía toda la razón. Cuando pasaba un día sin poder ver a Jacob, sentía como si me faltara el aire y mi corazón reclamaba a gritos su presencia. "Siento morir cuando no le tengo a mi lado. Le necesito."

Mi padre dejó de gritar a mi tío y se volvió hacia mí. Parecía haberse calmado de golpe y, a su vez, se le veía muy preocupado. Hizo el intento de acercarse a mí, pero retrocedí.

- Me voy.

- A donde?

- A dar una vuelta. Necesito pensar, a solas.

- Pero…

- Papá. Emmett llamó a Jacob porque sabía que me haría feliz pasar el día de mi cumpleaños con él. Lo que pasó entre Jacob y yo surgió sin más. lo único que estás consiguiendo con este comportamiento es que, algo tan bonito como lo que pasó, me haga sentir mala persona.

- Esa no es mi intención, cariño.

- Pues parece que lo sea, porque es lo que has conseguido. – dije con dureza, secando mis lágrimas con los puños. – Me voy a dar un paseo.

Papá me miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento, mientras que Emmett ni siquiera me miraba a mí, sino a mi padre, aunque no pude adivinar la expresión de su rostro.

Di media vuelta y me alejé de ellos. Era ya media día, y empezaba a tener hambre., así que me fui hacia el bosque y no salí de allí hasta que no hube dejado secos a dos enormes ciervos macho.

No volví a casa. No me encontraba con fuerzas de encontrarme a mi padre, aunque estaba preocupada por mi tío.

- Que estabas haciendo en el bosque? – dijo una dulce y maternal voz. Me asusté al verla frente a mí.

- Necesitaba comer.

- Y tu padre y Emmett?

- Ni lo se, ni me importa.

- Renesmee, no digas eso.

- Lo siento mucho abuela. – llegué a su lado y la abracé. – pero es que… mi padre es… es…

- Cariño. Tu padre aun piensa que… bueno, es que en su época… - si hubiera seguido siendo humana, mi abuela se hubiera sonrojado en ese momento.

- Mi padre cree que se debe llegar virgen al matrimonio. – dije. Cogí a mi abuela de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. – Pero yo no soy mi padre, ni estamos en 1918, ni… bueno… que estoy enamorada de Jacob y hago con él lo que me pide el cuerpo.

Mi abuela sonrió tímidamente y estrechó mi mano con fuerza.

- Tampoco es que me vaya a pasar el día entero metida en la cama de Jacob.

- Más te vale. Sino, vas a quedarte sin cama en la que quedarte.

- Papá no se atreverá a hacerle nada a Jake.

- He dicho la cama. – dijo empezando a reír.

- Pues lo haremos en el suelo. – dije sin poder evitar ponerme a reír yo también.

Me encantaba hablar con mi abuela. A pesar de tener casi tantos años como mi padre, tenía una mentalidad abierta y moderna. Ella había sido la primera en saber que estaba enamorada de Jacob, y me había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre sexo. A espaldas de mi padre, claro. Aunque terminó enterándose.

- Por cierto. Gracias por los billetes de avión.

- No ha sido nada.

- Como lograsteis que papá no se enterara? No sabe que son dos billetes, verdad?

- No. No lo sabe. Años de práctica. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – volvemos a casa?

- No.

- Te acompaño a casa de Jacob?

- No.

- Pero que es lo que ha pasado? – dijo cuando llegábamos a un parque.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de piedra y le conté a mi abuela Esme lo ocurrido cuando mi padre y tío Emmett vinieron a buscarme. La abuela comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando le conté lo de mis bragas.

- No te rías! – me quejé como una niña pequeña.

- Perdona cariño. – dijo tranquilizándose un poco. – Pero es que lo que no te pase a ti… - pasó el brazo sobre mis hombros y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. – No era tu la que quería al Jacob descarado?

- Si. – murmuré.

Mi abuela tenía razón. Yo se lo había dicho a Jacob en el jardín de mi casa. Él había actuado con naturalidad, como a mi me gustaba.

- Pues entonces no puedes quejarte.

- Volvemos ya a casa? – dije. Ya me encontraba mucho mejor.

- Claro. Vamos.

Nos pusimos en pie y fuimos con calma hacia nuestra casa, cogidas de la mano, como siempre hacíamos cuando íbamos juntas. Cuando llegamos y vi la puerta del garaje abierta, recordé algo.

- Papá va a necesitar un coche nuevo.

- Que le ha pasado al suyo? – preguntó preocupada y sorprendida a la vez.

- Voló hacia un árbol.

- Como?

- Pregúntaselo a él. Me voy! – le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo hacia mi dormitorio.

La bronca que los abuelos le echaron a mi padre no fue chica. Le castigaron (Si, aunque suene raro, le castigaron.) sin poder comprarse un coche nuevo, y que sería yo quien le llevaría a donde quisiera. No me pude contener y grité.

- PORQUE YO?

Oí varias risas y bajé corriendo al salón.

- Pero abuelito, porque tengo que ser yo la taxista? – dije cogiendo a mi abuelo del brazo. – No podéis hacerme esto!

- Cariño, te recuerdo que tu padre te castigó hace dos noches. Podrás ver a Jacob y a tus amigas cada día si durante un mes, el tiempo que duraba tu castigo, llevas a tu padre.

- Pero estoy de vacaciones!

- Mucho mejor. Tendrás más tiempo.

- Mejor para vosotros! – exclamé aun levantando más la voz. – además, para que quiere un coche? Que se vaya andando!

- No. – dijo con sequedad.

Pocas veces mi abuelo hablaba en ese tono, pero cuando lo hacía, no había discusión. Me fui a sentar al lado de mi madre y, por el camino, aproveché para darle una colleja a Emmett con todas mis fuerzas y, tanto él como Jasper, dejaron de reírse al momento.

- No es justo. – murmuré abrazando a mi madre por la cintura. – papá no necesita coche para ir a trabajar.

- O eso, o no ves a Jacob en un mes. – dijo mi madre acariciando mi brazo.

- Será lo mismo. Seguro que papá me tiene todo el día en el coche para que no pueda ver a mi Jacob. – dije. Mi padre estaba a pocos metros de mí, pero fingí no verle. Me taladraba con la mirada, intentando leer mi mente, pero llevaba bloqueándole desde que había entrado en casa. – no es justo. – repetí. – es como si estuviera doblemente castigada.

- Ya lo hablaremos. – dijo acariciando ahora mi mejilla. – porque no vas a dormir un poco?

- No tengo sueño, pero si que me iré a mi habitación. – me levanté del sofá de un salto y me fui a mi dormitorio, seguida por Alice y Rosalie.

Ignoré a ambas y me fui directa al ordenador. Me puse los auriculares, con la música a todo volumen, y me puse a leer. Sabía que mis tías me estaban hablando, pero me daba igual, solo quería estar sola y concentrarme en la letra de las canciones que estaba escuchando. "No es justo que me castiguen de ésta manera. Yo no he hecho nada malo."

.-..-..-..-..-.

Debí de quedarme dormida escuchando música, porque cuando abrí los ojos estaba tumbada en una cama, aunque no era la mía. Me incorporé y me encontré a mi padre sentado frente a su mesa, leyendo.

- Cual es el plan de hoy? – dije a desgana, tumbándome de nuevo.

- En una hora tengo que estar en el hospital, donde estaré todo el día. Y por la noche hay una cena en la escuela en la que tu madre da clase. Vendrás con nosotros. Tendréis que venir a buscarme a las seis. No hagáis esperar a tu madre.

- Y con quien se supone que voy a ir a buscarte? – dije cogiendo un libro que había en el suelo, casi debajo de la cama. "Que raro que, con lo ordenado que es, esté este libro en el suelo."

- Es necesario que lo diga?

- No. – dije escondiendo mi cara tras el libro, ya que no podía evitar sonreír. – Voy a vestirme. – dije levantándome de la cama.

- Y desayuna algo.

- Si!

Fui corriendo a mi dormitorio, me vestí con unos vaqueros y una blusa y bajé corriendo a la cocina con mi móvil en la mano.

- Hola Jacob. – dije cuando al fin contestó.

_- Hola Nessie. Te noto muy animada. _

- Lo estoy. Oye, esta noche hay una cena en la escuela de mamá. Vendrás conmigo?

_- No se si es una buena idea._

- Papá me lo ha dicho. Dice que a las seis vayamos a buscarle al hospital.

_- Y porque no va en su coche?_

- Ah! Eso. Ya te lo contaré. Puedo ir a tu casa?

_- Siempre. Siento lo de ayer._

- Ya hablaremos de ello. Hasta ahora.

Colgué el teléfono y me preparé algo para desayunar. En media hora, estábamos mi padre y yo en mi coche, de camino al trabajo de mi padre. No dijimos nada en todo el trayecto, tiempo en el que no dejé de pensar en la canción que estaba sonando en la radio. Tenía algo en mente, pero ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

- A las seis aquí. – dijo bajando del coche.

- Gracias! – grité cuando se alejaba del coche.

Di media vuelta y fui hacia la casa de Jacob. Me estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa y, en cuanto me bajé del coche, vino corriendo hacia mí y me cogió en brazos.

- Creía que estabas enfadada conmigo. – dijo llevándome al interior de su casa, aun en sus brazos.

- Lo estaba.

- Y ya no? – me dejó sobre su cama y se tumbó a mi lado.

- He estado pensando en algo mientras venía. Ya se porque mi padre cree en lo de llegar virgen al matrimonio. – dije empezando a sentir sus caricias en mi brazo. – quiere que hablemos, que nos conozcamos, que disfrutemos de la vida y de nuestro amor, un amor casto y…

Los labios de Jacob, que habían estado besando mi brazo, se detuvieron.

- Tal vez si que debamos esperar a la noche de bodas para volver a tener sexo. – dije viendo la sorpresa en su rostro.

- Quien eres tu que has hecho con mi osada Renesmee?

- Te quiero mucho, ya lo sabes, pero he pensado que me gustaría que disfrutáramos de nuestro noviazgo. Pasear, ir al cine, al parque… ya sabes.

- Quieres que vayamos al parque y montemos un picnic romántico? – dijo besando de nuevo mi brazo.

- Me encantaría.

- Entonces es lo que vamos a hacer. – se levantó de la cama y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. – Podré almenos besarte durante éste tiempo?

- Eso espero.

Jacob me tendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme de la cama.

- Creo que te has vuelto loca, pero bueno. – dijo mientras íbamos hacia mi coche. – Aun tenemos que hablar de la boda.

- Cierto.

- Vamos a comprar algo para comer, vamos al parque y hablamos del tema, vale? – dijo mientras nos montábamos en el coche.

Sonreí. Yo también pensaba que me había vuelto loca. Yo, la que había presionado a Jacob para acostarnos y no esperar hasta la boda, estaba pidiéndole eso mismo.

Habíamos pasado de ser amigos a estar prometidos, sin vivir lo bonito del noviazgo. Quería vivir eso con Jacob. Solo con él.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! He vuelto!**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión. Besitos a todas.**


	5. ESTO ES LO QUE HAY

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

5.

Jacob y yo fuimos al supermercado del pueblo, compramos bastante comida y bebida y fuimos hacia el parque. Pusimos una manta en el suelo y nos sentamos sobre ella, donde nos preparamos unos sándwiches.

- Me alegro tanto de estar aquí… – dijo Jacob, dándome una servilleta con un sándwich de cuatro pisos. – Tú, yo y este lugar tan relajante.

- Si, es genial.

- Me recuerda mucho al día de tu cumpleaños. Uno de los mejores días de mi vida. – dijo pasándome ahora una lata de limonada.

- También es uno de mis mejores días.

- Dime cual es otro de los mejores días de tu vida.

- Lo será, el día que nos casemos. – dije, logrando que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. – y a partir de ese momento, todos los días que pasemos juntos.

Me quedé mirando a Jacob, que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de pensar. No hablaba, no parpadeaba, no se movía. Dejé mi sándwich a un lado, me puse de rodillas, con mis brazos rodeando el cuello de mi Jacob, y le besé. Al principio no reaccionó, pero pronto terminamos tumbados en la manta, besándonos y acariciándonos.

- Ejem. Este es un lugar público. – dijo una voz cerca de nosotros, que no reconocí en un principio. – no se permite este tipo de comportamiento tan obsceno.

Yo estaba encima de Jacob, por lo que no podía ver a la chica que estaba hablando, pero vi que Jacob se estaba riendo y me di la vuelta al momento, encontrándome con mis dos mejores amigas. Me levanté de un salto y fui a abrazarlas. No había hablado con ellas desde la mañana siguiente a la noche de mi fallido intento de fuga.

Jacob recogió un poco las cosas de la manta y terminamos los cuatro comiendo allí. Yo no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Estaba con mis dos mejores amigas y con mi chico. Se me pasó la tarde volando y, si no llega a ser por Jacob, no me hubiera dado cuenta de la hora que era.

- Nessie, ya son las cinco y media. – dijo empezando a recoger las cosas.

- Que? Ya? – exclamé, levantándome de un salto, para sorpresa de mis amigas. – Lo lamento chicas pero tenemos que irnos. Hoy es la cena de la escuela de mi madre.

- No pasa nada. Nos veremos otro día. – dijeron casi al mismo tiempo, abrazándome. – gracias y perdón por la interrupción.

- No pasa nada. – dijo Jacob, sonriendo tranquilizadora a mis amigas. "Cuanto le amo."

Las chicas se marcharon y Jacob y yo nos fuimos corriendo hacia el coche, con las cosas de nuestro picnic en nuestros brazos. Lo metimos todo de mala manera en el maletero y nos metimos en el coche.

- Cinturones. – dije poniéndome al cinturón.

Puse el coche en marcha y le di al acelerador con todas mis fuerzas. Solo quedaban quince minutos para que fueran las seis, y no quería darle a mi padre una excusa para que me castigara con más dureza.

- No hace falta que corras tanto. – dijo Jacob. Le miré y le vi asustado.

- Creía que te gustaba la velocidad. – dije, adelantando a todos los coches que se interponían en mi camino. – Además, si no corro, llegaremos tarde. Y si llegamos tarde, mi padre se cabreará. Paso de malos rollos.

- Ya… ya…

- Gallina. – cuando no tuve ningún coche delante, aun aceleré más. – ya queda poco.

En menos de cinco minutos, frené en seco delante de mi padre, que estaba en la puerta del hospital, esperándonos, mirando atentamente su reloj de pulsera. En cuanto le di al freno de mano, dieron las seis. Jacob salió del coche y le cedió el asiento delantero a mi padre. Él se sentó detrás.

- Corres demasiado. – dijo mi padre.

- Hola, papá. – dije ignorando sus palabras. – ¿Como te ha ido el día?

- Bien. Venga, vamos.

- Cinturones. – dije. Jacob se puso el cinturón, pero mi padre ni siquiera se movió. – he dicho, cinturones.

- Vaya tontería. – murmuró.

- O te pones el cinturón, o no nos movemos. – "se supone que yo soy la hija y él el padre, y no al revés."

- Controla esa mente.

- Va, ponte el cinturón, que nos tenemos que ir.

Mi padre soltó un bufido y, al fin, se puso el cinturón. Miré por el retrovisor y vi a Jacob, que se tapaba la boca con la mano. El muy maldito se estaba riendo de nosotros.

- Tú te callas. – dijimos mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo.

Jacob continuó riendo, ya sin intentar disimularlo, y puse el coche en marcha. Conduje deprisa, pero con moderación, hacia la escuela. Mamá nos esperaba en la puerta, y sonrió al vernos llegar a los tres juntos. Cuando salimos del coche, mamá vino hacia nosotros y nos abrazamos. Mi padre se quedó quieto, esperando un beso de mi madre, pero yo no la solté.

- ¿Ves como tu padre no quiere alejarte de Jacob? – susurró en mi oído.

- Ya… bueno… - me limité a decir. – vas muy elegante, y yo voy hecha un asco. – murmuré.

- No importa. Lo único que yo quiero es que estéis aquí. Vayamos dentro. – mamá me cogió de la mano y fuimos juntas hacia el edificio. Jacob y mi padre nos siguieron.

El gimnasio del colegio se había convertido en un improvisado comedor, con una larga mesa en forma de U. parecía que ya estuviera todo el mundo que solo faltábamos nosotros.

- No hemos llegado tarde, ¿verdad? – le dije a mi madre en voz baja.

- No, pero parece que tienen hambre. – dijo en el mismo tono que yo.

- ¿Y que vais a hacer vosotros? ¿Esconder la comida? – oí como le decía Jacob a mi padre.

- Tú limítate a comer.

Mis padres fueron a sentarse donde estaban los demás maestros y sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Jacob y yo fuimos a donde estaban los más jóvenes. Nos sentamos delante de un chico y una chica, que parecían ser hermanos.

- De momento la cosa va bien. – susurré a Jacob, acariciando su muslo con disimulo.

- Si. Tú padre solo me ha soltado un par de mocos. – cogió la mano que tenía en su muslo y besó el dorso de la misma. – pero bueno, llevo años soportando esa clase de comportamiento.

- Se le pasará.

- ¿En serio?

- Haré que se le pase.

- Cuando nos casemos, viviremos juntos y ya no pasará nada. – dijo besándome esta vez en los labios.

- Cierto. – sonreí. Me encantaba la idea de vivir con él. "Señora Renesmee Black. Me encanta como suena." – pero iremos a la mansión a menudo. No puedo vivir lejos de ellos.

- Yo nunca te separaría de tu familia.

- Eres el mejor novio del mundo. – rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé. – Te amo.

- Yo también. – me dio otro beso y nos separamos, empezando a comer de nuevo. Todos los que nos rodeaban nos estaban mirando.

Sentí como me sonrojaba. Me daba vergüenza ser el centro de atención. Comí, clavando la mirada en el plato. Sentía la mano de Jacob acariciando la parte baja de mi espalda.

- Jacob, no sigas por ahí. – susurré.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque no voy a poder esperar a la boda.

Apartó la mano al momento y también continuó comiendo.

La cena no estaba mal y, cuando todos terminamos, el director de la escuela se subió a un improvisado escenario y habló. Casi me duermo con el discurso, sobre todo porque Jacob llevó su mano a mi nuca y empezó a hacerme como un masaje muy relajante. Al final, solo me di cuenta de que todos aplaudían y se ponían en pie.

- ¿Que pasa? – dije cuando Jacob me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

- Van a ponerse a bailar.

- Uy, huyamos. – le cogí con fuerza de la mano y fuimos corriendo hacia los vestuarios.

Tanto Jacob como yo odiábamos bailar en público. En cuanto cerré la puerta de los vestuarios, Jacob me cogió por la cintura y empezamos a bailar.

- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien. – dije rodeando el cuello de Jacob con mis brazos.

- Es agradable estar entre la gente normal.

- Si. – apoyé mi rostro en su pecho y me dejé llevar por el compás de la música. – ¿cuando vamos a casarnos?

- No lo se. Eso es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. – dijo acariciando de nuevo mi espalda, bajando lentamente a zona peligrosa.

- Entonces, deberíamos hablarlo pronto.

- Hasta hace unos días no creías en el matrimonio, y ahora quieres casarte en breve. ¿A que viene ese cambio?

- Viene a que me estás tocando de una manera que me dan ganas de arrancarte la ropa aquí mismo, y no podemos hacer nada. – en cuanto dije eso, y por segunda vez en esa noche, Jacob apartó su mano al momento, como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo.

- ¿Ya ni siquiera podemos acariciarnos? – dijo dándome breves besos en el cuello.

- Claro que si. Solo te digo lo que siento.

- Esto de ser buenos nos va a matar. – dijo, chupándome el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Bueno, el primer paso para poder sobrellevarlo es… - llevé mi mano a su entrepierna y le acaricié por encima de los vaqueros.

- Joder, pequeña.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si.

- Podemos hacer esto hasta que llegue la boda.

- Pero en casa.

- Si. En casa. – suspiré. "Al menos podremos disfrutar de alguna manera." – Vayamos a fuera, o no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar.

Jacob me cogió de la mano, besó el dorso y salimos de los vestuarios. Todos estaban bailando, por lo que no lograba ver a mis padres, aunque sentía su olor por la zona. Pasamos de largo y fuimos hacia el coche. Nos sentamos en el asiento trasero y, sin decir nada, empezamos a besarnos, aunque la cosa no llegó a más. Las puertas del coche se abrieron y mis padres se montaron en el coche. Mi padre fue el que se puso al volante. Me senté bien, al igual que Jacob, que se puso el cinturón.

- Un momento! – exclamó Jacob. – creía que tu no conducías.

Mi padre se quedó bien quieto, mientras que mi madre soltó una risita. Abrí la puerta y salí del coche. Mi padre seguía sin moverse, aun cuando le cogí del brazo y tiré de él para sacarlo de mi coche.

- Papá, estás castigado sin conducir. – dije logrando sacarlo del coche.

- Bella, déjame ahí. – dijo yendo hacia la puerta del copiloto, pero mi madre no se movió.

- Ya me he puesto el cinturón. – dijo mientras yo me acomodaba.

Mi padre soltó un bufido y, arrastrando los pies, fue hacia el asiento que antes había ocupado yo, al lado de Jacob. Se negó a ponerse el cinturón, así que yo me negué a seguir su norma sobre la velocidad. Lo sentía por mi madre, ya que odiaba que corriera con el coche, pero solo quería cabrear un poco a mi padre. Y lo conseguí. Cuando llegamos a casa y salió del coche, al cerrar la puerta de mi coche, me dejó una buena abolladura en la puerta.

- Me debes una puerta nueva! – grité desde dentro del coche.

- Relájate un poco, cariño. – dijo mi madre. – deja de pelearte con él.

- Se acaba de cargar mi puerta! – exclamé, ofendida. "Ahora soy yo la que tiene la culpa."

- Todo esto nos supera un poco, cariño. Intenta comprendernos.

- No sabía que te molestaba tanto. – susurré. Mi madre nunca me había dicho nada al respecto. – Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Amo a Jacob y, de vez en cuando, me apetece besarle.

- ¿De vez en cuando?

- Siempre.

- Ya, pero contrólate un poco en nuestra presencia. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del coche. Al momento, Jacob se sentó a mi lado. Tenía que llevarle a casa.

- Quiero fugarme y casarme contigo ya. – dije cuando se puso el cinturón. Se quedó sin moverse. Claramente, mis palabras le habían sorprendido.

- _De eso nada! .- gritó la voz de Alice desde el interior de la casa. – No mientras yo siga viva!_

- Ya lo has oído. – dijo Jacob, acariciando mi mano.

- Maldita Alice! – dije en voz alta, para tener claro que me oyera.

- _Se siente!_

- Vamos.

Puse el coche en marcha y fui a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Jacob. En cuanto llegamos, me bajé del coche y fui a coger a Jacob de la mano.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije de que podíamos desahogarnos de otras formas? – dije mientras abría la puerta.

- Si.

- Pues ahora necesito desahogarme.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ay que creo que no acabé el capi en buen momento. jajaja.**

**Bueno, se que llevo con esto mucho tiempo. Y que actualizo de higos a brevas, como dicen en mi casa, pero… bueno, no tengo excusa. **

**Habrá un día en que este mini fic termine, y el momento llegará pronto.**

**Alguna sugerencia?**

**¿Boda Express? ¿Sexo antes de la boda? ¿Algún otro berrinche para Edward? No se, lo que queráis. **

**Besitos a todas.**


	6. SEÑOR Y SEÑORA BLACK

Aun no me creo que haya llegado el día, aunque ya me moría de ganas.

Llevo una semana entera sin ver a mi Jacob y ya estoy que me subo por las paredes. Una semana sin ver su maravillosa sonrisa, su perfecto cuerpo, sus ojos tiernos, su culo respingón, su gran

- Renesmee, por favor!

Aparté la vista del televisor y miré hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba mi padre. Por su tono de voz me había parecido que estaba enfadado, pero cuando vi su rostro, me di cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

En ese momento salió Jasper de la cocina, con Alice en brazos, y subió corriendo a su dormitorio. Me puse a reír sin quererlo, pero se em cortó la risa cuando volví a mirar a mi padre.

- ¿Donde está mamá? - pregunté.

Siempre que me pillaba pensando en Jacob y me calentaba demasiado, le preguntaba por mi madre. Estaba claro que mi estado de ánimo hacía que Jasper también se excitara, por lo que a veces, sin querer, emanaba ese sentimiento a cuanto estuviera en la misma habitación que él, por lo que en ese momento había tres vampiros excitados en esa casa. Uno ya estaba en el dormitorio, satisfaciendo ese deseo, el otro (o sea yo) estaba en el sofá, intentando no pensar en ello, y el tercero estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Sin duda, deseando que mi madre llegara a casa del trabajo.

- Renesmee, entiendo que eches de menos a Jacob, pero deja de pensar en eso mientras yo esté en la misma casa. - dijo, acercándose a mí. - No es agradable ver como mi hija quiere... quiere...

- Acostarse con Jacob.

- Sht, sht.

Sabía que hablar de ese tema ponía nervioso a mi padre, y me encantaba ver como se ponía nervioso. No soy mala, es solo que... vale. Soy un poco mala con mi padre.

- En realidad estaba pensando en que deseo que llegue mañana. - dije, intentando calmar a mi padre. - Y, sin querer, se me fue el pensamiento a algo menos importante.

- _Mentirosa._ - dijeron dos voces a coro desde el piso de arriba.

- Follad en silencio! - grité, aunque me arrepentí cuando la mesita que tenía delante se partió bajo la mano de mi padre. - Uy la abuela Esme cuando llegue...

- Haz el favor de...

- Perdona papá, pero odio que me espien. El caso es que me muero de ganas de que llegue mañana. - empecé a decir de nuevo, mirando a mi padre. - Ver a nuestros amigos, que se pueden escapar un día de La Push, a los abuelos, a Billy... y a Jacob, por supuesto. Tengo ganas de que me vea ya con el vestido que me ha hecho Alice.

Ah! ¿Pero aun no lo he dicho? ¡Mañana me caso!

- Ya... claro. Todos deseamos que llegue el día de mañana.

_- Mentiroso._

- Callaos ya! - exclamó esta vez mi padre. - No creas que no quiero que te cases con el que parece ser el amor de tu vida.

- Es el amor de mi vida.

- Es solo que vamos a echarte de menos. - dijo, ignorando mi anterior comentario.

- Papá, viviré aquí al lado. - dije, poniéndome en pie, sentándome a su lado. - La casa de Jacob no está tan lejos. Y sabes que podréis venir cuando querais.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, si llamais antes, no creo que haya problema.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- No me puedo creer que creyeras que porque me case con Jacob íbais a dejar de tenerme por aquí. No vais a poder libraros de mí. - abracé a mi padre, que me devolvió el abrazo al momento. Al parecer, había estado muy preocupado por ello.

- Ya... perdona por pensar eso.

- Venga. Vamos a comer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú quieres que vayamos a cazar? Pero si odias la sangre.

- ¿Vas a venir o no? - dije, ya desde la puerta de la casa.

Papá sonrió, que era exactamente lo que yo pretendía, y vino hacia mí. Unimos nuestras manos y fuimos con calma hacia el bosque, aunque una vez allí nada fue calmado. Cada uno fue por su lado, en busca de nuestras presas. Nos reunimos en la entrada del bosque en apenas diez minutos. Yo había conseguido cazar dos ciervos, sin siquiera mancharme un poco la ropa. Sin embrago, él, venía con su impeclable camisa blanca hecha girones.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

- Estaba un poco distraido. - dijo, viniendo a cogerme de la mano. - Creo que, desde mis inicios, nunca me había roto ni manchado la ropa. - comentó mientras paseábamos por el bosque.

- Creía que lo habíamos hablado. No voy a alejarme de vosotros.

- Ya lo se. No es por eso.

A lo lejos oí el motor de un coche. Lo reconocí al momento. Miré a mi padre, que miraba en dirección a la casa, de donde procedía el sonido. Solté su mano y le di un leve empujón.

Estaba claro que, al oír el coche de mi madre, se había distraído. A saber en lo que estaba pensando. Empecé a imaginarles a los dos y entendí perfectamente como debía de sentirse mi padre cuando me imaginaba con Jacob a solas. Era realmente.. puag.

Cuando al fin logré quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, fui en busca de la persona que mñas necesitaba en ese momento. Ya había hecho el amor con Jacob más de una vez, pero para mi noche de bodas quería que fuera diferente. Algo que Jacob no olvidara nunca. Y solo había una persona con la que podía hablar de sexo sin tapujos. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y le llamé, mientras me alejaba del bosque y de los terrenos de la casa.

- _¿Qué pasa, sobrinita?_

- Emmett, necesito hablar contigo.

_- ¿Sobre qué?_

- Creo que te lo puedes imaginar. - dije. No quería hablar de ello por teléfono. Emmett soltó una risita. - ¿Donde estás?

_- Voy hacia casa._

- No lo hagas. Veámonos en el parque. En diez minutos.

Colgué el teléfono, lo guardé y fui corriendo hacia el parque. Cuando llegué, encontré a Emmett a la sombra de un gran árbol. Fui hacia él y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que no podemos hablar en casa?

- Emmett, mañana me caso con Jacob.

- Ya lo se...

- Y, bueno, ya nos hemos acostado un par de veces, pero quiero que mañana sea diferente.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Quiero que sea algo que no pueda olvidar nunca.

- Mmm. A ver... no se... prueva a comprarte algo sexi o...

"¿Me lo parece a mí o Emmett está incómodo?"

- O...

- No se, Renesmee. No se que consejo darte.

- ¿Me lo parece a mí o te incomoda hablar de sexo conmigo? Pero si siempre me estás hablando del tema! - exclamé. Estaba segura que, si Emmett fuera humano, se hubiera sonrojado. - Vale, perdona. Es que no se con quien hablar de esto.

- Háblalo con Jacob.

- Pero si no puedo verlo hasta mañana.

- Pues... cuando esteis a punto de... ya sabes...

- Hacer el amor.

- Si. Pues, lo hablas con él. Haced lo que os haga sentir cómodos a los dos.

- De acuerdo. Vale. Eso haré. Esperaré a mañana. - dije, sentándome más cerca de él, hasta poder abrazarle. - Perdona que te haya incomodado. Una cosa es hablar de sexo y otra hablar de que yo voy a tener sexo.

Emmett no dijo nada, pero me devolvió el abrazo.

- Y espero que mañana no hagais ninguna apuesta.

- ¿Apuestas? Yo no apuesto. - dijo, poniéndose a reír al momento.

- Mañana es un día muy importante para mí. Por favor te pido que no hagais ninguna apuesta.

- Prometo que mañana no voy a hacer ninguna apuesta sobre tí.

- Gracias. - le di un beso en la mejilla y volví a abrazarle. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa al darme cuenta de que solo quedaban catorce horas para mi boda. Estaba tan nerviosa que Emmett tuvo que llebarme en brazos hasta casa.

Esa noche no cené. No tenía hambre y sentía que iba a vomitar cualquier cosa que metiera en mi estómago. Jacob me llamó esa noche. Apenas hablamos, aunque fue un gran alivio escuchar su voz. Y al parecer, para él también lo fue.

Dormí muy poco, por lo que, cuando amaneció y Alice vino a despertarme, tuvo que ponerme bastante antiojeras.

Las chicas me llevaron a la habitación de tía Alice, mientras que los chicos se marcharon de la casa. Alice me maquillaba, tía Rosalie me peinaba, la abuela Esme bajó a prepararme el desayuno y mamá... mamá no dejaba de mirarme.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije, cuando ya llevaba más de media hora mirándome sin apartar la vista.

- Estás realmente preciosa. Solo eso.

- Gracias.

- Y eso que aun no la has visto con el vestido. - dijo Alice. - Cierra los ojos, pequeña.

Entre maquillaje, peluquería, que me obligaron a desayunar algo, pasaron tres horas. En ese momento, ya estaba con el vestido puesto y tenía a las cuatro vampiresas mirándome como si nunca antes me hubieran visto.

- Preciosa. Realmente preciosa. - repetían sin cesar. Yo estaba muerta de la vergüenza y muy nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Solo podía pensar en Jacob mientras me llevaban al jardín, donde íbamos a celebrar la ceremónia. Aun estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando oí que empezaba a sonar la música y vi a todos los chicos de La Push allí. Y Jacob... Jacob estaba perfecto, esperándome.

"Está guapísimo. El traje le queda genial. Uy, ya tengo ganas de quitárselo y..."

- Ejem.

"Que buen día que hace, eh, papá?"

Miré de reojo a mi padre, que sonrió ante mi estúpido comentario. Besó mi mejilla y entregó mi mano a Jacob.

No me pidais que os cuente de como fue la boda, porque no lo se. Yo solo podía mirar a Jacob y a nadie más. Ni siquiera escuché lo que decía el sacerdote. Supe que había llegado el momento de decir si quiero porque Jacob estrechó un poco mi mano. Y, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba besando a mi Jacob.

La verdad es que no solo estuve distraída durante la ceremónia, sino también durante toda la mañana. Estaba en las nubes. Solo podía mirar y pensar en mi Jacob.

- Come un poco. - dijo Jacob a mi lado. Estábamos en el jardín, comiendo todos juntos.,

- No tengo hambre.

- ¿Y eso? Tú siempre tienes hambre.

- No se. No me entra la comida.

- ¿Aun estás nerviosa? - preguntó en un susurro, antes de besar mi mejilla. - Yo también lo estoy. Y deseando que llegue esta noche.

- Yo también lo deseo. - dije, al ver como mi padre y cierta tía sobreprotectora miraban a mi Jacob. - Voy al baño un momento. Necesito refrescarme. - dije, aunque lo que quería y necesitaba era estar un rato a solas.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui hacia mi casa. Entré en el cuarto de baño y me senté sobre la tapa del retrete. Después de varias horas, seguía temblando. Lo peor ya había pasado, ya estaba casada, pero algo en mí impedía que los nervios me abandonaran.

A los pocos minutos oí como la puerta de la casa se abría, unos pasos subir las escaleras y una mano girar el pomo de la puerta. Cuando le vi, me levanté de un salto y me lancé a sus brazos.

- Dios mío, estás temblando. - dijo abrazándome con cuidado. - ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa, Nessie?

- No lo se, Jake. No puedo dejar de temblar. - dije, besándole. - Cuantas ganas tenía de besarte.

Jacob me dejó en el suelo y nos besamos con más calma. Aunque, al momento, yo le estaba quitando la americana y desabrochando la camisa.

No dijimos nada. Al parecer, ambos estábamos deseando hacer lo mismo. Y lo mejor era hacerlo en silencio, ya que había varios vampiros y licántropos en el jardín.

Jacob besaba mi cuello mientras levantaba la falda de mi vestido y empezaba a acariciar mi intimidad. Gemí sin querer y volvimos a besarnos con más fiereza y pasión que antes. Jacob bajó mis baguitas mientras, como podía, le bajaba los pantalones.

Me empotró contra la puerta, cogiéndo una de mis piernas y llevándola al lado de su cintura.

- Súbeme. - conseguí decir.

Con mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, Jacob entró en mi poco a poco. Al principio nos movíamos lentamente, besándonos ya con más calma, pero cuando ambos empezamos a sentir mayor placer, aceleramos nuestros movimientos. Estábamos consiguiendo ahogar nuestros gemidos en nuestros besos, pero los golpes que dábamos contra la puerta eran demasiado delatores. Pero no podía parar, no quería hacerlo. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

- Mierda. La. Puerta. Se. Está. Rompiendo. - dije, al sentir que poco a poco la puerta empezaba a ceder.

Jacob me sujetó por el trasero y apoyó mi espalda en la pared.

- Voy a...

Pero no terminó la frase. Lo sentí. Le sentí venirse dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos muy quietos, salvo porque aun seguíamos besándonos. Pocos segundos después, Jacob salió de mí, y sustituyó su miembro por su mano.

- Jacob... me estás volviendo loca...

- ¿Quieres que pare?

_- _Nunca.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**¿Que acabé en un mal momento?**

**Lo siento!**

**¿Pero no ha quedado mal, no?**

**Va. ¿Hago otro o la termino aquí? Pensad que si hago otro, ese otro será el último capítulo.**

**Opiniones, porfiii.**


	7. EXCURSIÓN ACCIDENTADA 4 años después

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía, solo mía. Mi tesoro... **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**7.**

- Mami, despierta. Mami!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya son las nueve y tio Emmett vendrá a buscarme en quince minutos.

- Ah, si. Ya me acuerdo. Avisa a tu padre, cariño.

Me tapé la cara con la almohada y escondí una sonrisa cuando oí que Jacob gritaba. Saray, nuestra pequeña de tres años, solía despertarme con un ligero apretón en el brazo, pero a él se le tiraba encima. Sabía que no le había hecho daño, pero Jacob era propenso a exagerarlo. Y todo para despertarme a mí con su grito.

- Va! Que vendrá tio Emmett y no estaré lista! - oí que gritaba.

- De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que comer algo. - dijo Jacob, levantándose de la cama. - Antes tengo que comerme a esta niña tan guapa que acaba de despertarme! - eclamó, haciendo que Saray se pusiera a gritar y a reir.

Me destapé la cara y me volví para mirarles. Jacob tenía a nuestra pequeña en brazos, que resisitía a las cosquillas que su padre le estaba haciendo. No lo pude evitar y me puse a reír al verles. En cuanto lo hice, Jacob y Saray se miraron y se tiraron en la cama, empezando los dos a hacerme cosquillas a mí.

- Saray, ves a los pies. - dijo Jacob. - Ahí tiene muchas cosquillas y si se las hago yo me pegará una patada.

- Si, papi.

Jacob sabía que con él no tenía miramientos a la hora de pegarle una patada cuando me hacía cosquillas, pero con mi pequeña tendría que aguantarme. Mi pequeña que tenía tres años y, gracias a Dios, solo aparentaba unos seis, no era como yo, que había crecido mucho más deprisa que ella.

- Parad! - dije, como pude, ya que no podía dejar de reir. - Parad u os quedais sin...

- ¿Sin qué? - preguntó Jacob burlonamente.

- Saray... se quedará... sin... chocolate... y tú... tú te quedarás... sin sin sexo.

- Saray, creo que deberíamos parar. - dijo, dejando de hacerme cosquillas. - Vamos. Es hora de vestirse.

- Vale. - se quejó. - Pero porque no quiero que mamá me quite las galletas de chocolate. - dijo, yendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando Saray salió de la habitación, Jacob se volvió para mirarme.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. - dijo, fingiendo estar dolido. - Jugar con los sentimientos de una pobre niña.

- Eres de lo peor. - me quejé, sentándome, probocando que se pusiera a reír. - Pues ahora sí que te voy a dejar sin sexo.

- Como si pudieras resistirte a este cuerpo. - dijo, aun riendo.

Tenía razón. No podía resistirme a ese cuerpazo que cada día me parecía más atractivo.

- Calla. - me puse en pie y Jacob me abrazó, aunque me deshice de su mano al momento. - Jacob. Hay que preparar a Saray. - dije, cuando empezó a besarme por el cuello. - Va...

- Solo unos besitos más. - dijo, sin apartar los labios de mi cuello.

- Se empieza por unos besos y se acaba con...

- Sexo. - Ambos nos volvimos hacia la puerta, donde estaba Emmett. - Deberíais conteneros un poco cuando teneis invitados en casa.

- Y tú deberías aprender a llamar a la puerta. - dije, aun con Jacob abrazado a mi cintura. - Saray aun no está lista.

- Sin problema. - dijo, cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose al umbral de la puerta.

- Largo, Emmett.

- Controla un poco a tu mujer, lobito. - dijo, aun sonriendo. - No queremos que ataque que ataque al tío favorito de su hija.

- ¿Que me controle? - Exclamé, soltándome del abrazo de Jacob. - Corre si no quieres morir. - dije antes de salir corriendo hacia él.

Empezamos a correr por la casa. Estuvimos así hasta que oímos a Saray reir. Estaba al lado de Jacob, en el salón, al lado de la puerta de entrada. Solté a Emmett, que iba sin camiseta (la tenía en mis manos hecho jirones) y yo llevaba unos pelos de loca.

- ¿Ya estás lista, princesa? - dijo Emmett, yendo hacia mi niña y la cogió en brazos.

- Tía Alice te va a matar. - dijo Saray, riendo, abrazándole por el cuello.

Se marcharon sin siquiera despedirse de nosotros. En cuanto oímos su coche alejarse, Jacob vino corriendo hacia mí y me cogió por la cintura, alzándome del suelo.

- Mmmm... Que ganas tenía ya de estar a solas contigo.

- Y yo. - le abracé por el cuello y rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas. - Al fin solos.

- Después de cuatro meses. - llevó sus manos a mi trasero y comenzó a estrujarlo levemente.

- Vamos a la cama. - empecé a besar su cuello, yendo a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

- No. Tardaremos demasiado.

Comenzamos a besarnos bruscamente, con pasión, al tiempo que Jacob me sentaba en la mesa del salón. Jacob empezó a quitarme la camiseta, ya que él no llevaba y comezó a besarme por cada lugar que dejaba libre de ropa.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, Nessie.

- Hazme el amor ahora mismo.

- Creía que me ibas a castigar sin sexo. - dijo, aunque su mano contradecía sus palabras.

- Mentí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Renesmee, cariño. ¿Estás en casa?_

- Joder. Es mi madre. - susurré, deteniéndome, mirándo hacia la puerta.

- No abras. - susurró. - finjamos que no estamos en casa.

_- ¿Para que preguntas, Bella? - dijo mi padre, lo que hizo que me quitara a Jacob de encima. - Ambos sabemos que si están en casa._

_- Se llama cortesía, Edward. No podemos entrar en su casa cuando nos de la gana._

- Acabemos. - dijo Jacob aun entre susurros, cogiéndome en brazos y tumbándome en el sofá. - Hace cuatro meses que no hacemos el amor.

_- Dejémonos de tonterías y entremos._

_- Edward!_

- Vale. - dije, sintiendo los labios de Jacob recorrer mis pechos. - Pero deprisa.

- Tranquila. Soy un máquina. - sonrió y volvimos a besarnos.

Seguimos besándonos y moviéndonos al mismo ritmo cuando oí la puerta de la casa abrirse, aunque volvió a cerrarse al momento, con mis padres fuera. No nos detuvimos hasta que no llegamos ambos al orgasmo y nos quedamos tumbados en el sofá.

Acaricié la espalda de Jacob mientras que él comenzaba a darme breves besitos en el cuello.

- Creo que nos han visto. - susurró Jacob en mi oído.

- No debieron entrar. Que se aguanten. - dije, apartándole el pelo de la cara. - Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también, amor.

- ¿Salimos a ver que querían?

- Sal tu si quieres. Yo prefiero salir corriendo por una de las ventanas. - sonrió y me dio un breve beso en los labios.

- Cobarde.

- No es cobardía. Es que no quiero ver como un tío más joven que yo me echa la bronca por tener sexo con mi mujer en mi casa.

- Ese tío, como tu lo llamas, es mi padre. Tu suegro.

- Con más razón.

- Madura, Jake.

Me besó en la punta de la nariz y se levantó de encima de mí. Fue a por su ropa y la mía y ambos nos bestimos con nuestros respectivos pijamas. Me peiné un poco y peiné un poco a Jake y fuimos a abrir la puerta.

Papá y mamá seguían ahí fuera, sentados en el banco de piedra que teníamos en el jardín, con las manos sobre las orejas. Parecían dos niños pequeños, tarareando para no escuchar, pero eso no les servía de nada. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar y sabía que Jacob tampoco, así que mi padre tendría la imagen de nosotros dos en su mente durante mucho rato.

- Papis. - dije, acercándome a ellos. - ¿Que haceis?

- Hemos venido para ver si queríais ir a comer con nosotros. - dijo mamá, dejando de tararear.

- ¿Comer? ¿Como una família normal? - pregunté, quitándo sus manos de sus orejas.

- Si. Pero a nuestro estilo. - sonrió y se puso en pie. - ¿Os apetece?

Miré a Jake, que asintió con la cabeza.

- Claro. Voy a vestirme. - dije, yendo hacia la puerta de casa. - Portaos bien.

Subí con calma al dormitorio y me puse el chandal negro que solía ponerme para ir a cazar. Miré por la ventana y no pude evitar ponerme a reír. Mis padres estaban a un lado del jardín, mientras que Jacob estaba en el otro. Los tres estaban mirando al suelo, evitando mirarse entre ellos.

En cuanto me puse a reír, los tres miraron en mi dirección. En vez de salir por la puerta, salí por la ventana y aterricé entre ellos. Mis padres nos dieron la espalda y Jacob aprobechó el momento para quitarse los pantalones, alegrándome bien la vista, y entró en fase. Anudé yo misma los pantalones a una de sus patas traseras y me subí a su lomo de un salto.

La verdad es que la mañana de caza fue muy bien. Cazamos mucho y hablamos durante la caza, que era lo que mis padres habían pretendido al venir a casa a invitarnos. Bueno, hablamos todos menos Jake, que seguía siendo lobo.

- ¿Como lo llevas? - dije, acariciando su morro.

Me respondió con un lametón en la cara y yo le di un beso en su peluda frente.

- Gracias por venir. Sé que odias comer carne cruda.

Jacob golpeó mi hombro con su ocico y volvió a darme un lametón por toda la cara.

- Yo también te quiero.

Jake miró hacia unos frondosos árboles e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Después de tantos años, sabía perfectamente lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Papis, ahora vuelvo. - dije, yendo hacia donde me había indicado Jake.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó mi padre. Me extrañó que no lo supiera, hasta que recordé que cuando estábamos todos juntos, mi madre utilizaba su poder para que papá no pudiera leernos la mente ni a mí ni a Jake. Así nos evitábamos muchas discusiones.

- Tengo que ir al baño.

- Ah, vale.

- Vuelvo enseguida. - me adentré entre los árboles y comencé a correr. Me detuve cuando me topé contra el ardiente cuerpo de Jacob. - ¿Como te has escaqueado? ¿Por qué no te has puesto los pantalones? - pregunté, aunque no me respondió. Simplemente, comenzó a besar mi cuello. - Jacob.

- Lo de antes me ha dejado un poco... - levantó mi camiseta y comenzó a besar mis pechos. - caliente.

- Creo que tu siempre vas caliente. - dije, acariciando su pelo.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Lo es cuando haces que yo también vaya caliente todo el día. - Jacob alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

- No tengo ningún reparo en que vayas caliente todo el día. - volvió a besar mi cuello, aunque en ningún momento dejó de acariciar mis pechos con sus perfectas manos.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?

- A saber cuando volveremos a estar a solas para poder hacerlo.

- Tienes razón. Empótrame ahora mismo contra ese árbol.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Tío Emmett. ¿Que son esos ruídos?_

_- Parece que alguna pareja se está desmostrando su amor._

_- ¿Y por qué no lo hacen en su casa?_

_- No lo se, pero no vayamos a comprobarlo._

_- Huelo a papá y a mamá._

_- Con más razón no vamos a ir a comrpobarlo._

_- Son papá y mamá! ¿Que hacen?_

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que me estaba haciendo Jacob, que no me di cuenta de que Emmett y nuestra pequeña estaban tan cerca de nosotros. Saray estaba con la boca abierta, mientras que Emmett le cubría los ojos, mirándo hacia otro lado.

- ¡ RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN !

- La habeis cagado, sobrinita.


End file.
